Noche de Invierno
by Minamo
Summary: One-Shot. No tendran una muy Fría noche... YohxAnna


**Noche de Invierno...**

By:_ Minamo_

**-**

**E**ra una noche Fría de invierno...

Después de un arduo entrenamiento bajo la nieve y de un baño de agua caliente, entro a la sala donde estaba se prometida mirando la Tv.

Sonrió.

_- Hace mucho frío ¿verdad?_ – dijo mientras se sentaba del otro lado de la pequeña mesa y tomó la taza con té caliente ya servida para él.

_- Si... -_ susurro y talló sus manos para darse calor.

Él solo la observo, el frío la hacía verse mas pálida y además, no estaba bien abrigada, solo tenía un blusa blanca con mangas y su pants eso era todo. Dejo la taza en la mesa y salió de habitación.

Un minuto después regreso con una gran manta de color blanca con flores rosadas por doquier. Cubrió con ella a su prometida y tallo con delicadeza sus hombros para darle calor.

Ella se estremeció.

_- Es para que no tengas frío Annita –_ le sonrió y se volvió a sentar

_- Gracias –_ dijo en un susurro con la intención de que él no la escuchara, pero si lo hizo.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, no más de un cuarto de hora. Cada vez hacía más frío, la temperatura disminuía _- ¿Quieres más Té Anna? –_ preguntó mientras veía su taza vacía.

_- No... _

_- ¿Aun tienes frío? – _Ella afirmo levemente con la cabeza – _Entonces toma el Té... -_

-_ No, ya te dije... no quiero más –_ Se abrazó a la manta

_- Entonces, ya se como quitarte el frío... -_

Anna no entendió a lo que refería pero no le tomo importancia, hasta que sintió que la abrazan por la espalda. Volteó su rostro para ver al atrevido y se encontró con la sonrisa de Yoh. Ahora los dos se encontraban abrazados y cubiertos por la ahora caliente manta. Se estremeció al sentir fría punta de la nariz de Yoh rozando en su cuello.

_- ¿Ahora tienes frío? –_ miró con gracia la expresión de la itako, estaba inmóvil, con los ojos bien abierto y sus mejillas sonrojadas. No podía negar que él igual estaba sonrojado, hasta más no poder. Se había atrevido a abrazarla, esperando de su parte un fuerte golpe... pero nunca llego.

_- N... No -_ pronuncio con dificultad, aun no recuperada de la sorpresa.

_- Que bien... - _la abrazó a un más fuerte. Podía sentir el dulce aroma que emanaba de su piel, Vainilla... ese era su aroma. Toco con delicadeza su tersa piel, sintió como se estremecía y encorvaba su espalda. Miró su cuello, su deseado cuello... No podía esperar más tenía que probarla...

_Tenía que probar su delicioso helado de Vainilla_.

Sintió sus labios sobre su cuello y sintió como su rostro se prendía como un foquillo. Mentiría si dijera que no le gustaba lo que estaba ocurriendo... raro, excelente e...

_Embriagante_... Sentía que no podía contenerse, nunca había probado algo tan delicioso. Se dio cuenta que ella se había relajado, eso le dio entender que le gustaba y que le decía que continuara que no se atreviera a detenerse... así que le haría caso. Sus manos se posaron en los botones de su blusa blanca y desabrocho uno_ ¿Puedo...? –_ pregunto y la rubia acepto. Desabotono uno por uno con suma delicadeza, descubriendo aun más su piel blanca.

Ya no tenía puesta su blusa... y no tenía frío, al contrarío había calor. Sintió como Yoh besaba sus hombros, su espalda, de nuevo su cuello...

_Él tenía hambre al igual que ella. _

Su rostro dio vuelta y se encontró con los labios de su castaño... se fundieron en uno beso, uno tierno... delicado... amoroso.

Pero fue interrumpido...

La puerta corrediza se había abierto, dando paso a los recién llegados, dejándolos con la boca bien abierta por el amoroso espectáculo ante sus ojos. –_ Será mejor que nos vayamos... -_ dijo Ren mientras corría de nuevo la puerta para dejarlos con su privacidad. Todos se fueron, sabían que esa noche no era momento para visitas...

_- Yoh... - _dijo Anna mientras se separaba lentamente de él _– Nos acaban de ver... -_ frunció levemente el ceño

_- ¿Importa? –_ Mordió con ternura oreja _– Eres mi prometida... no estamos haciendo nada malo... al contrarió es algo muy bueno – _rió y beso su mejilla.

Ella sonrió se dio vuelta y lo abrazó fuertemente _- Sabes lo que siento por ti ¿verdad? –_le susurró al oído

_- Por supuesto que lo se, y tu sabes que yo siento lo mismo... –_ acarició su rubio cabello - _... y que no es necesario decirlo con palabras... -_ Se puso de pie y ayudo a su prometida a hacer lo mismo – ¿_Continuamos esto arriba...? -_ le ronroneo al oído.

_- Claro... -_

**Fin **

* * *

**Que meloso me quedo, espero les aya gustado. Una pequeña historia para la pareja más bella de todas. Ando feliz, ye tengo el cuarto tomo del manga ¡wii!, ya lo había leído, pero es chido tenerlo bajo tu poder xD**

_**C**uando quería ensayar el pobre pato se desafino kuchi, kuchi ¡No le sale!... _

_**S**us notas feas eran peor que las del gato, la vos de patos era más que un desacato... _

_**Y** en la nota final lo empujaron al agua... _

_¡**Y se puso a nadar**!_

_Natalia Lafourcade y la Forquetina – El pato_


End file.
